


Stevidot Week Collection: 2018

by Platon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sparring, Stevidot Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platon/pseuds/Platon
Summary: A collection of Stevidot one-shots, following the prompts laid out for Stevidot Week in 2018.The prompts in question:March 25th: Fight. Just make them fight each other.March 26th: A day on the beach.March 27th: Peridot and Steven set up a party.March 28th: ComfortMarch 29th: FusionMarch 30th: Training togetherMarch 31st: An AU.





	1. Day 1: Fight

“Ready?” Steven asked, tightening his grip on his shield.

“Ready,” Peridot said through a grin. She stood tall as the metal and gears that wrapped her body came to life. The cogs whirred as they reached insane speeds. She took a fighting stance, her hand-fashioned limb enhancers reflecting the positioning of her real arms. 

Steven smiled back, taking a low stance. The two locked eyes for just a moment, the context of their sparring match disappearing for a moment. In the next instant, it all came back to them.

Peridot jetted forward, her metal legs rocketing her at a pace Steven could barely keep up with. He prepared for what he thought was a frontal tackle. Then, Peridot flickered from his view. 

She had accelerated again, this time bordering on velocities his eye could barely see. She appeared and disappeared several times, always to the back of where he was facing at that moment. The sound of her whirring limb enhancers were the only thing that betrayed her position. Still, it wasn’t like Steven could even react at the speeds she was going. 

So he wasn’t going to react. 

Steven summoned a second shield to his free arm, throwing both above him just before Peridot reappeared in his vision. Too late to readjust her trajectory, Peridot slammed her metal gloved fist into the side of Steven’s left shield, causing a shockwave to rip out from the point of the collision. It rocketed out from the two, spreading across the grounds of the sky arena, throwing up dust and stones.

Peridot and Steven locked eyes before parting, leaping away from each other and gaining breathing room. Peridot steadied her vibrating metal fist, still shuddering from the force of the collision. Steven, meanwhile, simply dismissed his resonating shield and summoned another. 

The two locked eyes again before returning to their sparring. This time Steven took on the offensive, charging Peridot with two shields adorned to each hand. His strikes came in a flurry, flying at Peridot with the edge of his weapons on each fist. Peridot reacted in turn, head bobbing and weaving away from each subsequent strike. 

She observed the soon quite clear pattern of Steven’s attacks before counter attacking, striking at a moment he reared both arms back. Her metal fist nearly made contact before his bubble appeared at the last second, protecting him from the majority of the force. 

Unfortunately, physics took over at this moment, causing Steven and his bubble to rocket back. He hit a stone pillar and ricocheted off like a pinball, hurdling off in another direction with no stop in sight. A stop soon occurred, however, as Peridot rushed in and forced the bubble to a halt.

Steven rubbed his head in nausea as he looked up at Peridot, grinning at him through his bubble. He gulped as she locked her robotic fingers together and reared back. Clenching his eyes, Steven braced for impact.

“Ah!” he cried as Peridot slammed him and his bubble into the air. He panicked for just a moment. As he hit the peak of his trajectory, he dismissed his bubble, reducing his air drag and accelerating his fall with the ground. As he looked back at Peridot, however, he smiled. The speed of his descent immediately slowed to a crawl. 

Peridot had a half chuckle, remembering his floating powers at the moment. Steven made a gentle touchdown with the ground, turning and facing Peridot with a soft smile, one she returned in kind. 

“One more go?” he asked, summoning back his shield. Peridot looked down at her limb enhancer, quickly scanning for any serious damage. Finding none, she looked up.

“One more go,” she replied, raising her fists. This time, she took a defensive stance. Steven reflected her pose and soon the two were at it again. 

Steven wasted no time rushing forward, followed quickly by Peridot who did the same. For a moment, it seemed like the two would collide in a crash. Yet Steven leapt at the last moment, taking to the air with a mighty jump, another one of his powers. Peridot ground to a halt as she looked skyward, watching as Steven meandered through the air without a sign of falling.

She grinned, crouching down and rearing her fists back. The limb enhancers came to life again, whirring at an even higher speed than it did before. The coils in her robotic knees built up energy, quickly reaching near their snapping point in seconds. Then, she leapt. 

The ground trembled as she rocketed upwards, a trail of dust and smoke left in her wake. She ascended, rearing her fists behind her as she prepared to slam Steven down. He, in turn, summoned his bubble and braced for the impact. He even summoned spikes from the surface of his pink defense, turning his once adorable bubble into a quite intimidating spike ball. 

Peridot reacted, quickly switching off the motion to slam and turning to instead grab onto the thorns adorning Steven’s bubble. His eyes widened in shock as Peridot pulled him up and tossed him, throwing him across the sky arena as she returned to the ground below.

Steven slammed into one of the arena’s many stone pillars, spikes embedding and pinning his bubble to where he made impact. He shook his head for a moment before getting his bearing, looking down and across at Peridot, who was waiting for him to get down. Unable to hold back a smile, Steven recalled the spikes of his bubble and allowed himself to fall to the ground below. 

He bounced once before dismissing the bubble, landing on the stone ground with a small thud. Summoning his shield, he readied for one last confrontation. Peridot mirrored his pose for the last time. The two charged at one another, neither willing to break away.

It all came to a head when Peridot’s metal fist struck Steven’s shield, forcing the two to a stop. Peridot moved to strike with her other hand, but Steven merely shifted his shield to block. She swiped at his exposed side then, but Steven merely readjusted again to force her strike to a halt. Steven grinned as he summoned a second shield, doubling his protective ability. 

Peridot rolled her eyes as her fists accelerated, the sound of whirring gears growing louder. The two disappeared in a blur, as they kept accelerating with each other. As Peridot increased the speed of her attacks, Steven increased the that of his blocks. The sound of metal fists colliding with hard light protection rang out, filling the Arena. 

Finally, Steven shifted to offensive. Using both shields he pushed Peridot’s limb enhancers away from the both of them. He then hooked his shield onto her metal forearms, locking her in his grasp. Peridot gasped as she was pulled in, Steven’s impressive Gem strength catching her off guard.

She half expected Steven to land a headbutt on her. Steven, however, had a far more underhanded tactic in mind. Peridot braced for impact.

Steven delivered a devastating final blow: a light kiss to Peridot’s forehead.

The heat of battle dissipated almost instantly after that, as Peridot felt her legs melt from under her. Steven let go of her arms and took a step back, letting her regain her bearings. 

“So does that mean I won?” he asked, watching as she detached herself from the limb enhancers. Peridot rolled her eyes as she pulled off the right arm, revealing her real finger underneath. 

“Depends, if I say yes, will you kiss me again?” It was Peridot who grinned now, quickly detaching her other arm extender with her far more nimble real hand. She then stepped out of the gravity connectors, returning her feet to the ground again. She looked straight ahead at Steven, who was offering his hand out. “Thank you, for helping me test out my new limb enhancers.”

She slipped her hand into Steven’s, keeping that same smile as he gently pulled her in.

“It was my pleasure,” he said, piling on the sugar. Peridot usually didn’t have a sweet tooth, but for Steven she was always willing to make an exception. She failed to hold back a giggle as he locked fingers with her. “So what’re you going to do about—”

“Just shut up and kiss me already,” Peridot said, pulling him by the collar of his shirt. 

Steven readily complied. 


	2. Day 2: Day at the Beach

“Come _ooooon_ Peridot, the water’s nice!” Steven begged, stuffing his hands in his swimming shorts. Hot sand dug between his toes, sending him a distinct reminder of his location: the beachside of Beach City. “Just for a minute, please? For me?”

Peridot smiled from her spot underneath her sun umbrella. She pulled down the sunglasses that had replaced her visor for the day’s beach outing, her turquoise irises gazing back at Steven.

“I’d love to, Steven. But I have so many story updates to read up on,” she said, looking down on the screen she had nestled on her thighs. “ _Camp Pining Hearts: Reappearance of Percival_ just updated after a two month hiatus.”

Steven frowned for a moment before regaining a more neutral expression.

“Alright, but you’re missing ouuuuuut,” he said, turning midword. Peridot looked up as he ran off, watching as he approached the water and jumped straight in. She smiled. She couldn’t help it when she saw Steven happy. She just loved that smile.

Her mind drifted as she got lost in the pages of fanfiction she read, gorging down paragraph after paragraph. She read on with rapt attention, losing track of the half hour that soon passed. As she neared the halfway point of a chapter, however, her attention was pulled away.

“Hey Peridot!” Steven called, once again standing at her feet. Peridot put down the tablet and looked up at him, noting how he held something behind his back. In the next moment he revealed what he had hidden. “Take a look at this!”

Peridot raised a brow at the small rock-like object Steven held out before her. It was smooth and rounded, with long grooves that spread out from the same end. It seemed too symmetrical to be a rock.

“What is it?” she asked, putting her tablet down on the side. She reached forward, prompting Steven to hand it over.

“It’s a oyster,” he said, running his fingers through his wet hair. “I found it when I was out swimming.”

Peridot turned the oyster in her hand several times, feeling the silky, wet surface under her fingers. The cool shell contrasted with the heat of the beach sand and especially that of her tablet. The sensation was… nice.

“Wanna help me find more?” Steven asked. “They’re not that far out in the water, and there’s tons of them!”

Peridot looked at the oyster clasped between her fingers before glancing at the tablet resting on her towel. After a moment of thought, she smiled.

“Sure,” she said, nodding and standing up. She took off her sunglasses and placed them aside. “I could use some supplementary physical activity.”

Steven had a laugh at that. He always enjoyed the bigger words Peridot used. They made even mundane things sound interesting to him. He offered out his hand, which Peridot readily took. The two then quickly made their way to the shore line.

Steven entered the water first, followed by a more apprehensive Peridot. She hadn’t gotten the chance to acclimate to the cool water like Steven did. After a few moments of dipping her toes in, however, she entered in after him. 

The two spent the next hour diving for oysters and other seashells, dipping their heads underwater and searching the sandy ocean floor. They unearthed nearly two dozen unique finds, each shell having some strange shape or a different colour to it. Their discoveries laid, piled up on the water’s edge, not separated as the two didn’t consider this some kind of challenge.

They were having fun, together.

“Peridot, take a look at this,” Steven called, pointing down into the depths. Peridot walked up to him, trying to get a view through the murky sea water. So much shell spelunking had left the water quite obscured with sand. “I can’t get a good grip, why don’t you try?”

“Hm, as usual, the great and lovable Peridot must step in and complete this task,” Peridot jested, putting on a fake haughty voice. Steven laughed at this, hooking his arm around Peridot’s shoulder. She smiled, taking a moment to lay her head on Steven. “Alright, give me a minute.”

Peridot disconnected from him and raised her hand up to her forehead. With a light touch, she resummoned her visor, her not-so-secret technique for optimal shell diving. With a final nod she dipped underwater, ready to locate this item Steven had found.

Yet, as Peridot explored the ocean floor surrounding Steven, she was unable to find any item. The sand was bare and smooth, undisturbed by the protrusions of shells or oysters. She frowned, deciding to resurface and ask Steven where he was looking again. Peridot, however, wasn’t going to be leaving the water by her own choice.

“Ahh!” Peridot cried in shock as she felt herself pulled up by her hips from the ocean depths. Her head shot out from the water as she was lifted into the air. Yet, as the soothing laughter of Steven filled her ears, she quickly realized what was going on. She chuckled, knowing it was Steven who had lifted her out of the water.

“Hehe, look what I got!” Steven grinned, turning Peridot and holding her bridal style. “Now _this_ is a prize.”

Peridot blushed at the comment, rolling her eyes in the process. She wrapped her arms around Steven’s neck, bring herself closer to him.

“Well you caught me,” Peridot said, playing along. “What’re you gonna do now?”

“Whatever you want,” Steven replied, turning with her in hand. He looked off at the seashell pile sitting on the beach before back at Peridot. He knew which one was the real catch of the day. “As long as we’re having _fun._ ”

Peridot snorted with laughter, Steven’s clown-like charisma getting to her. She pulled herself closer.

“Kiss me you big oaf,” she said, pressing her lips onto his. Steven happily followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be doing tomorrow's prompt for time reasons and just a general lack of interest


End file.
